The Eye of the Hurricane Lasts Forever
by BrokenSouloftheDarkness
Summary: If you can survive until the eye, even if things seem bad...they get better, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my third story, The Eye of the Hurricane Lasts Forever, though you probably already know that.. Anyway, I'm sorry it's short, and if I don't update for a long time, for any of my stories, it's because I'm busy with school and basketball and a bunch of things..Oh, and just a warning: Protect My Heart is on hold because the laptop I was writing it on kinda broke, and we can't find the other half of the power cord...**

**Yugi: Aww! :( And I liked that one too!**

**I know Yugi, it's so sad! But I'm trying even harder than I already am to find that cord! Ryou, will you please do the disclaimer that I keep forgetting to put on my stories?**

**Ryou: Of course, love! Jess does not own Yu-gi-oh! or anything else she puts in her stories, aside from the plot and OCs.**

**Ryou and Yugi: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>'Run,' my mind screamed at me, making my legs pump harder against the uneven ground as I dodged between trees, the limbs swatting me in the face, arms, and legs. My breath puffed out in little clouds, my lungs were screaming for me to take a break, especially with the wound on my shoulder, blood pouring out like a fountain.<p>

"Veronica! Where are you sweet heart? Daddy won't hurt you….Please come out, Veronica!"

Daddy's voice made me run faster, my little legs almost collapsing as I sprinted down a sloping hill. I tripped, falling over rocks and sticks alike. I screamed as a stick stabbed into my stomach.

"Veronica! See, this is what happens when you run away from Daddy; you get hurt, I don't want to see you hurt! Just come back to Daddy, and we can go home to Mommy, she's real worried you know." Hearing about Momma made me force myself to get up and hobble over behind a tree.

As I peeked out from behind the tree, Daddy was coming down the hill. I don't think he saw me, it was pretty dark after all. I needed to get out of there, and fast. Momma told me to run away, before she died that is. Daddy had gotten drunk again, he hit Momma like he always did. But this time, Momma tried to fight back.

* * *

><p>Momma yelled at him and hit him with a pan, then Daddy fell asleep. After that, she dragged me to our room and started packing a suitcase.<p>

"Now Veronica, sweetie, I know your only nine, but your very brave and fast, I need you to take this suitcase and run. Run to town, don't stop, run to the police, tell them what Daddy did to us!" She closed the case and handed it to me.

"B-but Momma, w-what about y-you? I d-don't wanna g-go alone!" I wailed with tears in my big grey-green eyes. There was a crash down the hall.

"Kyra!" My dad roared. "Kyra, why did you have to hit me? Now I'm bleeding; it's getting all over the floor, and- Where's Veronica? If you're hiding her, oh you'll be sorry you bitch!" Heavy footsteps sounded down the hall. They were getting louder, closer. I grew more panicked with every step I heard. Momma pushed me down, the under the bed. I was sobbing hysterically, as was she.

"Shh, shh sweetie, be quiet; Daddy will hear. I want you to stay here okay? Don't move a muscle." She whispered, then got up and moved toward the closet.

The door slammed open, crashing into the wall and sending pictures of our family flying to the ground. I bit my lip and tried to silence my breathing.

Daddy slowly walked into the room. "Ohhh, Kyyyraaaa~" he sang, making the hair on my arms and neck stand up.

"Come here, Kyra. It's time for your punishment! You really shouldn't have hit me, because now I'm angry," he spat, stalking toward Momma, who was in the corner trembling.

'Where's Veronica? I wanna see my beautiful –hic- baby girl." Daddy hiccupped, spinning and checking the room drunkenly, before turning back to my mother.

"V-Veronica is somewh-where in th-the house, I'm s-sure," Momma murmured, trying to sneak out to the side of him.

Suddenly Momma fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the cut on her cheek. "Where. Is. Veronica." He ground out, a large, hairy hand reaching down and dragging her up by her curly, red hair.

"I don't know! Just please, let me go, Dillan," Momma cried, struggling in his grasp.

"Fine. If you won't tell me where –hic- she is, I have no use for you anymore." He growled, and Momma jerked with a gasp, making gurgling sounds, bright drops of ruby falling to land on the carpet. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to scream.

Daddy let go of Momma, and she fell to the ground, facing me, a long, ugly cut across her neck. Blood soaked the carpet, following the cream threads until they touched me. I looked to Momma, praying that she would live, but her green eyes were dimming, and with one last sigh, Momma died.

After that, I don't remember much, just crawling out from under the bed, leaving the suitcase, and running to the door. I was going to run to the police, then Daddy wouldn't hurt anybody else. A blinding pain bloomed from my shoulder, and I screamed, falling through the doorway. I rolled over and looked up through the dark hair in my eyes. Daddy was holding a knife that was covered in blood, and grinning.

"There you are sweet heart! I was looking for you! Momma's just asleep, no –hic- need to worry..Now come here please, Daddy wants to play with you." He said lovingly, reaching for me with a bloodied hand.

I shook my head with a sob and scrambled away, getting to my feet and gasping at the immense pain in my shoulder. I started to run through the house, trying to get outside, that way I could run away, far, far, away.

"Veronica! Daddy won't hurt you! Please come –hic- back!" I ignored him and ran.

* * *

><p>That's how I ended up hiding behind the tree, praying that Daddy didn't find me. His heavy breathing and the sound of my heartbeat filled the air around me.<p>

I heard the crunch of leaves as he came near to where I was hiding, I held my breath and covered my mouth with my hands. There was silence for a few moments, -my lungs were about to collapse- then the sound of retreating footsteps.

'That was close,' I thought, creeping forward to continue my escape to the police. A hand grabbed my wrist, making me scream and writhe with terror.

"I found you, Veronica! That was a –hic- fun game of hide-and-seek, now it's time for my prize." And with that, Daddy dragged me back to the house, with me screaming, crying, doing anything I could to get away, all to no avail.

Then, when we got back to the house, he raped me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi: Oh my Ra! T.T That's so sad!<strong>

**Ryou: *hugging Yugi, who hugs back* I know! But, it's gonna get better, right Jess? Please tell me it'll get better!**

**Me: Ummm, it will, but not right now, by the way, where have your yamis gone off to? Oh, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been seven years since that night. I'm now sixteen, and Daddy abuses me like he did Momma. Every day after school, I get hit, beaten, molested, raped, you name it; everything that can hurt someone, Daddy used on me. Since that night I've never been allowed to have friends, Daddy feared I would tell them what he did and does to me.

When Daddy lost his job as a plumber, he began selling me out to men, always saying that I'd better please them or I'd be punished. Sometimes the men lied, they'd say that I did something wrong, tell Daddy lies just to watch him hurt me. Sometimes the punishments were so bad I couldn't go to school. But I always had an excuse for the cuts and bruises, the swollen body parts. I claimed to fall down the stairs, which happened a lot; just never by accident.

When I went to P.E., I'd always bring a note, saying that I was seriously ill, or using my injuries as an excuse to not change into the shorts and T-shirt.

All through the years, nobody bothered to really find out why I became antisocial, why I got hurt so much, or why I never hung out with my old friends anymore. It hurt, it seemed like nobody cared.

Something strange happened today, I can't stop thinking about what caused it to happen. I was limping home after another terrible day at school, well, every day's terrible, but this one was the worst. My constant bullies decided to break bones today. I'm positive my jaw is cracked. Then my locker was trashed; I have to pay for at least three textbooks now, plus I have homework in all the classes with a missing book. My lunch money was stolen, so I starved at lunchtime; I hadn't eaten in a few days, so I was pretty weak. And to top it all off, in Athletics I got nailed in my sore jaw with a football. My life sucks.

When I got to my house,-it's not home, I'm not loved and I don't love Daddy anymore; I just live there- there were boxes everywhere, with Daddy zooming around, packing things and cussing. When he looked my way, I flinched. He came toward me.

"Veronica, pack up everything you can grab as fast as you can, we're moving to Japan." He pushed me to the stairs.

Confused, I climbed the stairs to my room, finding my big black suitcase with wheels, and began packing clothes, songbooks, sketchbooks, my music making laptop, everything I could in my dazed state. '_We're moving? To Japan? Why? What happened, and why do we have to move so far away? Maybe, just maybe, people there will-No; don't get your hopes up, it'll only lead to heartbreak and hopelessness.' _I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

Once my suitcase was crammed full, I looked at my room, which had blood smattered on the walls in places. The beige was stained red and brown, spots where the blood had dried and where some were still fresh. Seeing some books hidden under the mattress of my bed-which had substances I don't wanna think about- I grabbed them. 'Gone With the Wind', 'Born At Midnight', and 'The Magic Garden' were just some of the random books I grabbed. I managed to force them into the practically overflowing suitcase, and went downstairs. The necklace Mother gave me was hanging from my neck, all sorts of odds, gems, and trinkets hung from a chain. I quickly hid it under my shirt, relieved that I wore a turtleneck that day.

Daddy stormed in, I froze. He turned in my direction, and grabbed my arm hard. '_Well,_ _looks like I'm going to be hiding more bruises….'_ I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out.

"Come **on** Veronica! We gotta hurry! The police might be here any minute!" He then dragged me and my suitcase to our dark red F-150. He opened the back door, and threw my bag in, not even reacting when crashes sounded. He pulled me to the front seat, picking me up and strapping me in himself. He jogged around to the driver's side and got in. After he started the vehicle, he sped off down the road.

I debated on whether to ask Daddy what happened, but I was afraid he would hit me while driving, causing a wreck. Finally I swallowed hard and shakily asked, "D-Daddy, wh-why are w-we m-moving to J-Japan? W-what happened?" I flinched back, cowering and turning my face to the window in case he tried to hit me.

"Fucking Roy got caught trying to squeal to the police, so me and the rest of the guys had to teach that traitorous bastard a lesson." He growled, smirking. Whatever color that was in my face drained. Roy, one of Daddy's drinking buddies, was dead. And Daddy and the others killed him. Sure he had a turn with me, all of them did, but he only did it once every few months, and he regretted it. Every time after he released, he would quietly sob out apologies to me, saying that he was sorry and he would get the police to save me someday. Now I pretty much had no hope.

"O-Oh…" I mumbled, looking down. Out of the corner of my eye Daddy's hand reached out, and I forced myself not to flinch. The sound of the radio blasted throughout the truck, making my ears ring.

Daddy changed the channels, scoffing at the songs whenever he stopped. Finally he stopped on Hits1, which was playing "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem and Rihanna. Huh, story of my life, except I didn't love it. No; I feared it.

(Rihanna)

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_but that's alright,_

_because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_but that's alright,_

_because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie…_

(Eminem)

_I can't tell you what it really is,_

_I can only tell you what it feels like._

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe!_

_I can't breathe, but I fight while I can fight,_

_As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in a flight!_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint!_

_And I love it, the more I suffer I suffocate._

_And right before I'm about to drown,_

_She resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me_

_And I love it-Wait!_

_Where you going? 'I'm leaving you!'_

_No you ain't! Come back!_

_We're running right back;_

_Here we go again, it's so insane!_

'_Cause when it's goin' good, it's goin' great!_

_I'm Superman,_

_with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane!_

_But when it's bad, it's awful,_

_I feel so ashamed._

_I snapped, who's that dude?_

_I don't even know his name!_

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again!_

_I guess I don't know my own strength…._

Hah, yeah right. Daddy, ashamed of raping, beating, and trafficking me? Not a chance. I laid my head back on the headrest, fighting tears as I mouthed Rihanna's part.

(Rihanna)

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn._

_But that's alright,_

_Because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

_But that's alright,_

_Because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie…_

_I love the way you lie…_

(Eminem)

_You ever love somebody so much,_

_That you can barely breathe when you're with 'em?_

_You meet: and neither one of you even know what hit 'em._

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling,_

_Yeah them chills used to get 'em,_

_Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em!_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em,_

_Never do nothin' to hurt 'em._

_Now you're in each other's face,_

_Spewin' venom in your words when you spit 'em._

_You push, pull each other's hair,_

_Scratch, claw, bit 'em,_

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em!_

_So lost in the moments when you're in 'em._

_It's the rage that took control;_

_Controls you both._

_So they say it's best to go your separate ways,_

_Guess that they don't know ya._

_Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over!_

_It's a different day!_

_Sound like broken records playin' over_

_But you promised her: next time you'd show restraint,_

_You don't get another chance; life is no Nintendo game!_

_But you lied again, now you get watch her leave out the window,_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane…._

(Rihanna)

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn._

_But that's alright,_

_Because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

_But that's alright,_

_Because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie…_

_I love the way you lie…_

(Eminem)

_Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean._

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine._

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me!_

_But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded._

_Baby, please come back! _

_It wasn't you; baby it was me!_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems!_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano._

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though!_

_Come inside; pick up your bags off the sidewalk._

_Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk?_

_Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball!_

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall!_

_Next time? There will be no next time._

_I apologize, even though I know it's lies._

_I'm just tired of the games, I just want her back!_

_I know I'm a liar!_

_If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,_

_I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire!_

Daddy was mouthing the words to the song too; the ones by Eminem. I found it ironic that they made a song that told the story of my life. The song was ending, Rihanna's sad lyrics playing out one last time.

(Rihanna)

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn._

_But that's alright,_

_Because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

_But that's alright,_

_Because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie…_

_I love the way you lie…_

Rihanna really was an incredible singer. When I listened to her, I was always astounded by her voice.

"That song, is beautiful. One of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard in my life!" Daddy exclaimed, grinning at me. He pulled off from the main road in Abilene, and headed towards the sign with an airplane on it.

The whole ride there, which took around an hour, I didn't talk to Daddy. I didn't ask about what would happen about school, and us learning how to speak Japanese, or finding a home, you know, things like that. It was better not to talk to Daddy about that type of thing; especially if he hadn't thought about that type of thing. Better to just let him figure it out when we get to our new home, that way, I wouldn't have bruises while on the plane or in the airport.

When we got to the airport, Daddy arranged everything for us; he got our tickets, and a way for us to take our things from our house with us. I waited in the truck while he did this, I considered driving away a couple times, but then I remembered that the bastard had taken the keys…

After Daddy and a man with a cart came back, we went into the airport and were escorted to our gate to Domino City, Japan.

I had never been in an airport before, so I was looking around, my big smoky emerald eyes alight with curiosity. There were so many people in one place, going so many different directions, if I was there by myself, I would've been lost!

Once we made it to the gate, the man left us, taking the cart with him, leaving us with our suitcases only. We sat down on the black seats that were back to back in rows. After about ten to fifteen minutes of waiting, a woman's voice came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the flight 3910 to Domino City, Japan, is now boarding." We stood up, and I followed Daddy to the lady up at the desk. She took our tickets, and we walked down the little hall that went to the plane.

'_Goodbye, Abilene. Goodbye bullies, preps, and rapists. Hopefully, in Japan there won't be anybody who wants to fuck an unwilling, scared and abused girl. Too bad Daddy will still hurt me…' _I thought will a sigh. We stepped onto my first plane I'd ever ride in.

The captain and stewards greeted us, they're names were Lily, a tall red-haired girl with brown eyes and a round face, and Brian, an even taller man with sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face with a little bit a baby fat remaining. Daddy and I separated as the other passengers boarded with us.

I looked at my ticket. 35D. I walked down the aisle, searching for my seat. I found it, yes! A window seat! I won't have to lean over anybody to see outside! I stuffed my suitcase into the compartment above the seats, and sat down. I pulled out my iPod and blasted Falling in Reverse's 'I'm Not a Vampire'. I murmured the lyrics as I awaited our takeoff. I looked around to find Daddy; he was way up in front; he wouldn't be able to see me, but I could see him. For now, I could relax.

I didn't pay attention to the announcements, if something happened, I wanted to be killed; if Daddy lived, I didn't want to. I looked out the window as Papa Roach's _Last Resort played._ I nodded my head to the beat, watching with unseeing eyes as the tarmac rolled out behind us, the plane tilted up; for a moment I was terrified; it **was** my first time in a plane after all..

I didn't even notice my hands clutching the armrests until somebody touched my shoulder; causing me to jump in surprise and fear. I whipped my head to the side, seeing my neighbor-an elderly man with a concerned look in his lilac eyes.

"Young lady, are you alright? You look a little distressed, anything I can do to help?" I tried to smile, I don't think I did such a good job at convincing him, since he raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is my first plane ride, I guess I'm a little nervous. Plus it's a long story…" I shrugged, wincing a little at the bruise on the shoulder. The man nodded, a knowing look in his eyes.

"You know, my grandson has troubles at school a lot, and whenever I'm home, -I travel back and forth to visit an old friend of mine- I always make him tell me everything that happened, no matter how long it takes; besides, we've got fourteen hours, I think you can tell me the story within that time."

I thought about it, finally I could tell somebody my life story to someone…maybe. I sighed, biting my lip, what would happen if I told him, and he didn't believe me? What if Daddy found out? I'd end up like…like Mother. Just that thought froze my insides.

Noticing my hesitation and uneasiness, the man pats my hand, getting my attention.

"Now, I understand that we haven't even introduced ourselves, but you can trust me. I've been through many things in my long life, and you remind me of my grandson, Yugi, and not just because of his size, he's a little on the short side; in fact, you might be the first person shorter than him! I'm Solomon Mutou, call me Grandpa; I feel old when someone calls me Mr. Mutou. It's nice to meet you, and I think you would feel better if you told somebody what's bothering you." He held out his small, leathery hand. I shook it gently, partly from not wanting to hurt him, partly because my arm hurt.

"I-I'm Veronica Zednanreh; i-it's nice to meet you too Grandpa…if I may ask, w-would I call y-you f-friend, perhaps?" I quietly asked, already regretting that last part. But to my surprise, Grandpa's face brightened, his eyes twinkling happily. "Yes child, you can call me friend."

Suddenly tears were welling up in my eyes, here was my first friend in seven years. I collapsed on his arm, sobbing as quietly as I could so I wouldn't alert Daddy.

"Shh, child, shh, dry your tears; Grandpa's here, no need to worry," Grandpa murmured, trying to calm me. Embarrassed, I sat up, hastily wiping tears from my cheeks.

"S-sorry, I-I don't k-know what c-came over m-me." Grandpa chuckled, moving the black bangs out of my eyes. "Nonsense Veronica; everyone needs a good crying now and then! Now then, what's caused you so much distress?"

I bit my lip, still unsure. I came up with an idea; hopefully Grandpa would see it.

"Well, I-I have this f-friend, you see," I began, fisting the fabric of my shirt nervously. Grandpa nodded, his gray spikes bouncing slightly on top of his head. "and, h-her dad u-um, he h-hurts her, a lot. When she w-was nine, h-he…he…" I choked, sobs almost ripping from me.

"He what?" Grandpa prodded gently. I inhaled shakily. "He k-killed her m-mother." Grandpa stiffened, but kept rubbing soothing circles on my back as I told my tale.

"H-he killed her, and there was nothing she could do to help. When s-she tried to run, h-he chased her d-down, dragged her back to t-their house, and r-raped her." I buried my head in his shoulder, after making sure Daddy wasn't looking of course.

"For seven y-years, she's endured the m-most t-terrible things…h-he lost h-his job, s-so he b-began selling h-her out to m-men!" I wailed quietly, shaking hard.

"Hey guys, how are we..Oh my gosh! Are you alright sweetie?" Lily cried, touching me on the shoulder. Grandpa shook his head, and motioned for her to be quiet; he didn't need to, because when I looked over at Daddy, he was already knocked out, an empty glass on his little table. His snores echoed throughout the plane.

"Is there anything I can get you, honey?" Lily asked, her eyebrows scrunched up in concern. I nodded, then hiccupped.

"How about some water?" She asked, which I nodded at. She sped off, and I was alone with Grandpa again. I told the rest of my story, telling all about how 'my friend' went through terrible things, only pausing when Lily came back with my water. Grandpa didn't interrupt me once, just whispering soothing words and gently rubbing my back. He asked for some snacks when my stomach growled; he was by far the nicest person I'd ever met in my life.

When I finished, my eyes were red, swollen, and hurting. Grandpa had held me throughout my breakdown, keeping me calm. It was the safest I'd felt since I was nine. About four hours had passed, I was shocked; it took me that long to tell the story of my life?

After my breakdown Grandpa gave me some advice. "What your 'friend' needs to do," He began, I noticed the way he stressed 'friend'; thank god, he figured it out. "is try to tell someone. She needs to keep trying to get people to listen to her, go to the police." I nodded, taking in every word he spoke.

"I-I'll be sure t-to tell her, thank you Grandpa." I whispered, hugging the small old man.

After a few minutes, he let me go. "So Veronica, tell me, why are you going to Domino City? I shrugged, indifferent.

"Daddy decided it was time for a change, I guess. He made me hurry to pack my bags, then we were on our way to the airport."

"I see…Do you know any Japanese?" Sighing, I shook my head.

"No, Daddy didn't really think of that, neither of us speak Japanese, or know where we're gonna live, or how to get there…" I trailed off, shaking my head slowly, Daddy didn't think anything through.

"Hmm, well how about I teach you some? I'm from Domino, it's not that big, maybe we'll see each other!" Shocked, I looked up at Grandpa.

"R-really Grandpa? You'd teach me Japanese? You don't have to; I'll pick it up sooner or later.."

Grandpa's eyes and jaw took on a stubborn edge. "No, you need to learn how to speak the language, otherwise you won't survive long. Here," He said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small business card. He handed it to me, it read, 'Kame Game Shop' along with the number, and street name, in both Japanese and English.

"You can call me anytime, I'm always there, and if I don't answer, Yugi or his best friend Yami will answer. He's always there," Grandpa exclaimed, exasperated. I giggled, and thanked him, putting the card in my songbook.

For the next two hours, Grandpa and I talked, getting to know each other better. I found out more about Yugi and Yami, they look alike, but aren't brothers.

"Can you give me a description of what they look like? I have a sketchbook, and this way if I run into either of them, I'd know who they are." I pulled out my sketchbook, opening it to a clean page. Grandpa gave me a complete description, it was pretty easy to draw Yugi, Yami was a bit harder, the slant of his eyes and the aura he had was difficult, but it gave me a challenge.

"There!" I said finally, content with my work. I showed Grandpa the picture, complete with colors, and he gasped. "T-that's exactly how they look. This is amazing!" His praise made my face heat up. "I-it's nothing much, you did give me a good picture of what they looked like, I just matched it.."

Grandpa had a thoughtful look on his face. "Veronica? May I keep this, to show them? And do you have one of you that I can show them?" He looked at me; pleading with his eyes. I thought about it, then looked through my book for any pictures of me that don't show my injuries or fear. I found one, where I was standing in front of a mirror, the light setting off my black hair. My mouth was parted slightly, and I looked a bit confused, I was holding a knife. Behind me, almost unnoticeable, Daddy was laying on the ground facing me, his eyes dull, blood pouring out of his neck.

I shrugged, and handed it to Grandpa. He looked it over, his eyes widened when he saw the knife. Before he could say anything, I spoke. "It was a dream of mine. I had it when I was thirteen. I dreamed I killed my father, since then I haven't had any dreams like this; I guess it was a phase or something." He stared at it, then nodded, an understanding smile on his face.

"Yugi had a dream like that once, except he had killed everyone he knew, he was in tears and screaming. I couldn't console him at all." He explained, and I nodded, I'd had one like that too, except it was of all the men who'd raped me.

For the next hour or two-I had lost count- Grandpa taught me Japanese, both how to speak, and how to read and write it. I was picking it up pretty quickly.

"Okay, so 'hikari' means 'light'. What is 'darkness'?" Grandpa chuckled quietly. "That would be Yami." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Like Yugi's best friend? He's named after darkness? That's pretty cool! And Yugi's name means 'game'. Awesome names!" I giggled.

'_Darkness and Game,' _I thought with a smile on my face. It was the first time I'd smiled in a long time. Then, something clicked in my mind.

"Hey Grandpa, may I see that picture I drew for you?" Puzzled, he handed it over. I studied their looks, noting the similarities. My eyes widened. I then grinned, proud that I figured it out. Well, I think I did.

"Hah! I got it," I exclaimed, smirking at Grandpa, who had a look in his eyes that clearly read, 'Challenge accepted'. "What do you mean Veronica?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yugi is the hikari, and Yami is the yami!" I stated proudly, sitting back and crossing my arms, which I flinched at.

'_Damn,_' I thought with an internal scowl, '_forgot about the bruises…._' I ignored the burning, and looked at Grandpa, who looked flabbergasted. I bit my lip to stifle my giggle.

"H-how…w-what…what g-gave you that i-idea?" He asked. I shrugged one shoulder.

"Just light and darkness, and how Yugi and Yami look the same, but totally different at the same time." I mumbled, looking out the window at the clouds. It was already dark, a fact that surprised me greatly. Who knew that if you talked to someone you had some things in common with would make the time fly so fast?

Grandpa tilted his head slightly with his lips parted, I patiently waited for him to say something, anything. Finally he spoke, albeit quietly.

"Smart girl, beauty and brains all in one…" He whispered, stroking his small gray beard. I blushed, my face turning slightly red.

"T-thanks.." I whispered. My eyelids started drooping, I was so tired; it had been a least a week since I'd gotten at least six hours of sleep, being Daddy's Little Prostitute does that to you. I was forcing them open time and time again; soon Grandpa began to notice.

"Veronica, go to sleep; you need it more than I do." He stated, smiling gently at me. I yawned and nodded. After I turned my music off and put my iPod in my pocket, I laid my head on his shoulder. He petted my head slowly, stroking my hair in a relaxing way.

Soon I was drifting off to sleep, thinking about my first friend in seven years.

'_Maybe, just maybe, things will get better…'_ That was my last thought before I went under.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *puts up shield and cowers under it* I'm guessing you all hate me right now...**

**Bakura: WHAT THE FUCK. HATE DOESN'T EVEN COVER IT.**

**Ryou: Kura! Stop! I'm sure she has a perfectly good explanation!**

**Me: Hehe, yeaaaah. Um, I've been reaaaaally busy, and this year I practically killed my leg, soooo...yeah, forgive me pwease?**

"_…we will be landing in around one hour." _Lily's perky voice woke me. I lifted myself from Grandpa, and looked outside. We were still over water, but now it glittered like diamonds! I was awestruck; always had I wanted to go to the ocean, sadly I doubted I would be spending any time closer than this to it.

"My guess is you've never seen the ocean before?" I looked to my left. Grandpa was awake and smiling at me. I nodded and leaned to the left, scanning the front for Daddy. He was snoring; the surrounding passengers occasionally looked at him with annoyance. I sighed, relaxing slightly; I had at the most an hour more of this freedom left.

I looked back to Grandpa. He was stroking his beard with a thoughtful look on his face. I yawned; it had felt good to get a few hours of sleep for once. When I tried to stretch, it took nearly all my strength to not cry in pain. Tears pricked my eyes as I lowered my arms. Grandpa noticed, but didn't say anything, for which I was grateful. Honestly, I always tried to deny the fact that Mother was dead, and Daddy was the one who killed her, and stole my innocence, and beats me daily.

I laid my head back on Grandpa's shoulder, and closed my eyes.

'_God, if you're there, why oh __**why**__ was I brought back here so many times?! I hate life; all it's ever done to me was hurt me and throw me away as if I were nothing. You know what? I've prayed and prayed for something to magically show up to help me find something worth living for in this terrible world, and so far, nothing. Maybe, I'm praying to the wrong God, perhaps I should try another one…hmm, wonder what deity Grandpa believes in? I'll ask.'_

Opening my eyes, I looked to Grandpa. "Grandpa?" I slowly asked.

"Hmm? What is it, dear?" He looked at me with gentle lilac eyes. With a blush, I asked, "Um, I was j-just wondering…w-what God do you believe in? Like, who do you pray to?" I ducked my head, expecting him to tell me to mind my own business.

"Ra. Well, all the Egyptian gods really." My head snapped up in surprise. "R-really? Why? I-I mean, well…" He chuckled and patted my hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry; you aren't being rude, just a curious girl, hmm? Well, I've gone on many explorations in Egypt, and the more I learned about the Gods, the more I believed in them. Plus, I found praying to Ra a great comfort; every time I pray to him or one of the others, the sun shines brighter on me." I was enraptured in the words Grandpa spoke.

"W-would he l-listen to m-my p-prayers, you thi-think?" I whispered, scrunching my eyebrows. Grandpa nodded and smiled.

"_This is your captain speaking, we will be arriving at Tokyo International Airport in half an hour. Please turn off all cell phones and electronics for the time being.'_"

My lip trembled; honestly, my whole body quaked, but the inside was much worse. I didn't want to leave Grandpa; I actually felt safe with him. As soon as me and Daddy were alone, there'd be more rape, hitting, and other terrible things that I didn't want to think of. I nearly started crying.

Grandpa noticed my shakiness and held my hand. "Don't worry dear; you have my card, you can call anytime for anything. If you ever need a place to go, come to my shop; Yugi and I live there, along with Yami. I've taught you all I can on Japanese; if you come by my shop, we can resume the teaching." He smiled at me, his lilac eyes shining.

He gently stroked my hair and when I let out a quiet broken sob, pulled me to his warm chest. I gripped his overalls in my small, pale hands and cried. It hurt so bad to cry, my chest, stomach, arms, and lower parts all throbbed in pain.

'_Ra, if you're there, please, please let me live! Don't let Daddy rape me again; or let him sell me off to other men!'_ I prayed as hard as I've ever prayed in my life; I was terrified, I didn't want to go with Daddy, I didn't want to die!

"G-Grandpa," I shakily asked, I had an idea, but it was up to him to allow it.

"Yes child? What is it?" The old man asked, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Um, I-I have an i-idea…c-could you t-t-take me in? That way I wouldn't have to live with Daddy, a-and n-nothing would h-happen to me a-a-anymore.." I whispered, closing my eyes in fear.

Grandpa stiffened. My heart sank immediately; it was a universal sign of decline, this physical sign made me cry harder.

"Veronica…I honestly wish I could. If I knew I wouldn't get in trouble for basically kidnapping you, I would take you away from him."

I nodded, the pain almost overwhelming me to the point of blacking out, but as always, I tapped into the small reserve of strength I had and forced myself to stay conscious. The plane tilted down; I sucked in a breath and tensed as we descended. Since it was my first time flying, I was working on not panicking. Once I felt the wheels touch down, I relaxed as much as I could with my situation.

I peeked up front; Daddy looked like he was waking up. I pulled myself away from Grandpa, and quickly wiped my tears away; if Daddy saw what I had been doing, my punishment would be extremely high. Grandpa gave me a worried look; I sent him a watery smile and looked up front for Daddy again; he was coming up the aisle, muttering something about the bathroom.

When he passed my row, he smirked at me; in response, I tensed. My heart was hammering in my chest from the fear that I could taste. With a gulp, I met his gaze; evil, lust-filled brown eyes stared back. A chill ran up my spine.

That was not my father. My father was a kind man. Always smiling, calling me "Princess", and his eyes were never that cold. They were always warm, and they showed love. Not anymore.

Once he passed by, I tried to relax; without noticing it, I had taken Grandpa's hand and was squeezing it tightly. I let go, not without reluctance. When I heard the bathroom door lock, I almost collapsed into sobs. I was shaking, which hurt the bruises more than anything, but Grandpa held me. I welcomed his kind and warm touch, his comforting scent that I already loved, will I ever feel the love he so willingly gives me as if I'm his own child? I doubted it. In fact, I'm gonna probably have at least three broken bones by tonight.

There was a high dinging sound, and the seatbelt light was flashing. I blinked, but followed everyone else's example of unbuckling.

I followed Grandpa into the crowding aisle, and grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment. When he started on his way to the front of the plane, I, being terrified of being caught by my father, scrambled after him, limping down the length of the small plane.

'_How many people got on this plane again? A hundred or two?!' _It felt like there were so many more people on the plane with us; I was going to get even more injuries from this!

When we reached the front of the plane, Lily, the captain, and Brian bid us farewell.

"Dear, I hope you're okay; you looked kinda sad the last time I saw you!" Lily whispered, placing a worried hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled at her consideration.

"Thank you for flying with us! We hope to see you again! I hope you have a good time in Japan." the captain said, saluting us as a goodbye before turning around and going back into the cockpit.

I knew I was going to get a bigger beating than usual; well, bigger than I already knew was coming. Right now, I just wanted to be with the one person- I don't give a shit if we just met on the plane- who loved me. Yes, it sounded like I was obsessed with Grandpa, but it was true. He, with the exception of Mother, was the only one to love me.

I wasn't ready to let go of the only affection I'd had directed to me in seven years.

Grandpa turned to me when we got into the little passageway that connected the plane to the airport.

"Veronica, when we get our suitcases at the baggage claim, most likely my grandson and his friends will be waiting for me. I don't want you going to your father, but I don't think it's my place to tell them of your….situation." He looked at me with such sadness in his lilac eyes that I had to at least try to smile at him.

"Grandpa don't worry about me; I've lived with him for most of my life, I know how to live with him…and besides, I've lived with people not caring about me forever! I'm glad I found _one _person who cares about me…" I gave him the best smile I could manage, but on the inside, my thoughts were panicked, and terrified.

'_Oh Ra, please let me live through the night! Grandpa, please, please find the authorities!' _I guess I didn't do a good job at hiding my inner emotions, because Grandpa frowned at me. I just closed my eyes and smiled, I continued to follow him to the baggage claim. That's where Grandpa said his grandson and his friend's would be, right? Heh, maybe I could get Daddy's suitcases for him, and he won't be too angry! …Who am I kidding? I'm probably going to end up with a few broken bones or so!

All around me, was a language I could barely understand; too fast a speech, not enough education on the language. I just followed Grandpa, because I had no idea where the hell I was going. With luck, Daddy will have gotten lost, and couldn't find me, leaving me to go home with Grandpa and Yugi and Yami!

Looking around, I saw _way _more people than I had ever seen in my life! Screw Abilene! This airport alone probably held at least nine thousand people already!

With wide eyes, I followed Grandpa to a big conveyor belt that held suitcases of all sizes. Next to it, laughing and smiling, pretty much looking like their lives were perfect, were the two boys I'd drawn for Grandpa, and the two white-haired people must have been their friends. Knowing what I know about the spiky-haired teens, I wondered if the white ones were the same…

I observed Yugi and Yami. My drawings obviously hadn't done either of them justice; Yugi looked so innocent, like an angel! Yami, oh dear! His eyes were unnerving! His laugh was deep and by the tone, his voice must be baritone- or at least a shade under it. '_I wonder if he can sing..' _I mused.

The friends, as I already noted, had white hair, and it was long too! The more delicate one, my guess the hikari of the two, had tamer hair than his rough counterpart. They both had deep brown eyes, but the taller had what seemed to be a little red in them…

Grandpa chuckled and called his grandon's name.

Yugi turned, and once he caught sight of his elder, his amethyst eyes lit up even more and he sprinted toward us-mainly Grandpa.

Purely out of instinct, I jerked out of the way, eliciting a quiet gasp from the pain it caused. Since I wasn't watching where I was going, I tripped over a chair and slammed into the ground, where I laid biting my lip to keep from bursting into tears at the pain.

'_It's hard enough I have bruises covering my whole entire body; add being clumsy to the list and I'm just a death target.'_

When I was sure I wasn't going to let any tears or cries out, I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, observing the area for Daddy. Nowhere to be seen. Thank Ra.

Grandpa knelt down with a grunt and held a hand out to me with a small smile. "Okay, honey, Yugi may move quickly, but he wouldn't dare harm a fly!" I weakly smiled. Yami walked up and also held out a hand.

"It's true; when I saw a fly one time, I tried to kill it and he gave me a lecture on 'How would you like it if someone went around trying to squish _you_ with a shoe?!'" I looked down, untrusting of him, and more than a little shy…

'_His voice is like pure seduction!' _Grandpa tapped my shoulder and said, "Veronica, Yami won't hurt you! He wouldn't ever dream of hurting a pretty girl like you!"

I knew he was just trying to calm me down, but it did almost the exact opposite. I, with the assistance of the chair I tripped over, stood painfully to my feet, and eased my way to the belt, searching for our luggage. About three suitcases flowed by, and I grabbed them. Hauling them off the belt wasn't easy, especially for someone with virtually no muscle let alone strength!

Looking to my right out of the corner of my eye, I saw everyone hugging Grandpa and stealing glances at me, especially Yami and the taller white-haired boy.

Yugi, a little shy, came up and introduced himself to me.

"Hi! Grandpa probably already told you, but I'm Yugi Motou. I'm his grandson, and these," he gestured to the three others around him. "are my friends. This is Yami Sennen, he's my best friend." Yami walked up to me again, and like before, held out his hand. With a gulp, I placed mine in his and shook it. "Nice to meet you, wow, I honestly never thought I'd meet anyone who was skinnier than Ryou or shorter than Yugi!" He laughed and let go. I mumbled "Likewise," back, and watched as the smaller whitette, most likely Ryou, complained and whined to Yami.

Yugi rolled his eyes and laughed, it sounded almost like how I imagined an angel to sound. "Don't mind those two, Yami'll pick on anyone. The one pouting, is Ryou Bakura, he and his best friend, Bakura (although his name is Akefia, he prefers his middle name, Bakura) Touzokou are from England." I blinked. England? Then why are they…? Grandpa smiled at my wondering look.

"Ryou's father had to move here for a business agenda. After a while, he had to go to Egypt, and decided that Ryou could stay here with Bakura." Thinking it over, I muddled on how nice everyone's parents seemed to be. Ryou smiled kindly at me, while Bakura just grunted and crossed his arms. Ryou elbowed him with a pout.

"Kura! Be polite! Sorry about him, he's a little upset because I didn't cook steak for him last night. I'm Ryou, it's nice to meet you, are you here by yourself?" I smiled at him and Bakura and shook my head. "No, I'm here with my father…speaking of him, where is he?" Getting chills down my spine, I looked around, someone was watching me, and I had a feeling who it was.

Sure enough, on the other end of the baggage claim, Daddy stood with a furious glare, suitcases clenched tightly in hand. My heart stuttered, it was time for me to go. Turning back around semi-quickly, I put on the best fake smile I could, and looked at them all.

"Found him! Well, it was nice meeting you all. Grandpa, thanks for keeping me company of the plane ride, I hope I see you again!" I gave him a hug, clenching my teeth as I opened another cut on my stomach. Grandpa gave me a silent command as he smiled at me; _If you need anything, call._ Yugi and his friends smiled brightly at me, except Bakura, he just rolled his eyes and waved with a disinterested look.

"If you want, Veronica, we'd be happy to show you around, if we meet again..?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow at me, his ruby eyes glittering.

I nodded with a small blush, "I-I'd like that! See you later, maybe?" I backed away and, after waving to them again, turned around and began to jog to Daddy, biting my lip at the pain it caused. When I closed in on him, I looked back; Grandpa was watching me with a concerned expression, Yugi and Ryou were smiling, Yami had his head cocked to the side and looked interested, and Bakura was looking around at different people.

I gave another fake smile and turned to follow Daddy through the airport, forcing my pained body not to cower down as I walked- no, _limped_, away from what seemed a salvation.

Daddy was quiet; a fact that terrified me more than him openly yelling. I never knew what to expect when he was quiet, only that he was beyond angry.

He didn't speak one word to me while we trudged through the crowded airport. Sure, he paused every few seconds to try to find his way around and figure out which way was the exit to our apparantly rented car, but other than that, he was going almost at a run, which made me jog, gritting my teeth against the pain, I might add, succeeding in causing more pain in my supposed numb jaw.

When we finally made it outside, a cacophony of noises greeted my ears. The buildings were taller than I had ever seen! And the people, and the _cars!_ crowded the streets. My eyes widened in confusion and fright; how would I ever navigate this place if I was to ever find the Kame Game Shop?!

Daddy looked around, ignoring the hustle and bustle around us, and, seeming to have spotted our new car, gripped my wrist in a grip so tight I gasped out loud. He growled quietly and scowled down at me, causing me to flinch and avert my eyes to the ground. Daddy yanked my arm, a clear indication to follow him. I wondered if any passers-by even noticed the not-so-subtle abuse. I doubted it; I was tiny enough that to any outsiders, I would most likely look like a dreamy child not paying attention, and Dillan a tired father who just wanted to get home and sleep.

_'Or drink...'_ I thought bitterly. I vaguely remembered when Daddy started drinking. I clearly remember the first time he hit Momma, it was when I turned seven, just a few months after he started, I think. Daddy was late for the birthday supper, and Momma didn't like it much...

_ It was dinner-time, the delicious smells of roast beef and mashed potatoes wafted to my room. Since it was my birthday, Mommy said I could choose whatever I wanted for breakfast, lunch, and supper. For breakfast I had requested chocolate chip pancakes, lunch spaghetti, and supper meatloaf._

_ Daddy was supposed to be here, it was going to be a family night, and after supper, we were going to go to the movies to see that new movie with the cars!_

_ I was so excited, I could hardly keep still! Mommy smiled at me and shook her head._

_ "I think we may just have to skip supper to see the movie, mija. Your padre is late tonight." She murmured quietly, attempting to use some of the Spanish she grew up around. She had always told me the most wonderful stories of her home life on the Rio Grande, her father had spoken Spanish, or Mexican, I always got them confused, fluently. Her mother had been an Irish beauty who came to Texas for adventure._

_ Mommy had retained a bit of the language her father naturally spoke, but not much. Whenever she yelled at Daddy, I could always hear the strange sound of her r's, which always somehow got me to giggle, no matter what the situation._

_ I watched as Mommy put up the freshly made supper, a frown on her pretty face, and her reddish eyebrows scrunched up._

_ A slam caused me to gasp and jump almost ten feet in the air from my place on the floor. Loud, raucous laughter burst from the doorway, Daddy stumbled in carrying a bottle that was close to empty._

_ Mommy closed the refrigerator door and set her hands on her hips. "Just where have you been? I've had this dinner ready for almost an hour and a half! Did you __forget__ it was your daughter's birthday?" Daddy sighed and rolled his eyes, then strolled to where I sat and bent over to meet my eyes. His looked glassy, and were red, and his breath smelled funny. "Hey V, I'm sorry about missin' dinnah. How about t'morrow we go see that movie, huh?" I smiled._

_ "We can't go tomorrow, I have work! That's why we scheduled this for __today__." Mommy sighed and shook her head, turning to the dishes and mumbling in the funny Spanish._

_ Daddy scowled and stumbled to where she was standing. "Look, 'm sorry! Accidents happen, okay? It won' happen again. I swear," He pleaded._

_ Mommy glared at Daddy and smacked away the hand that was coming up to move the hair out of her eyes. "Don't. Just. Don't." She growled out. I was getting a little worried, so I stood up and started to leave. "You're always doing this! You go out and drink with those...those...those brutes! Sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in you. I-" A smack and a gasp cut her off. I spun around, my wide eyes training on the red mark on Mommy's cheek, and her surprised expression, and Daddy's angry one._

_ "Don't blame this all on me. __You__ could have done something else as well, bitch," Daddy said quietly. With that, he chugged the rest of the liquid in the bottle and stomped to his room._

When I emerged from my not-so-happy flashback, I was in front of the trunk, placing our suitcases in it with difiiculty. Once I shoved the last one in, I shut the trunk and trudged to the passenger seat. Daddy was in the driver's seat, facing the traffic and his hands clenched tightly around the wheel. I flinched internally. _'He probably wishes it were my neck he was squeezing...'_ I swallowed painfully and waited for the yelling that would come.

Starting the car, Daddy pulled out into the traffic, and once we were on what seemed to be a highway, slid a hand onto my thigh closest to him, and squeezed, tight, tighter, tighter still. I tried to show no rection, and kept my eyes down. With an intake of breath, Daddy began his screaming. Most of it was of how I'm a terrible daughter, and a slut, and stupid. I flinched, and when he started punching my ribs, sobbed quietly and silently begged Ra to end my life now, to just end the abuse, the terror, and the pain. I hoped we would wreck and blow up. I thought of Grandpa, and his grandson and friends, and wondered if I'd live to see them again. 

**Me: Yay! You guys finally met! :D**

**Bakura: You're a horrible person.**

**Me: Thanks. I know.**

**Ryou: Please review, and thank you for not murdering her!**


End file.
